The Secret of the Angel's
by Brendang44
Summary: Learn how one girl realizes the truth behind the weeping angel, and how her heart is changed from flesh to stone. One-Shot about how a girl turns into an angel and must learn the ways of life and attempt to go back into her old life. It takes place after the 11th Doctor. If you have read it this far please just read the story, it doesn't take long. If people want I can continue it.


**A/N: I have never tried a one-shot before, but I really wanted to and I just caught up with Doctor Who. This is from the angel's perspective when they come to life. **

Tears run down my face as the time lords read my proclamation.

"For Inco ordinance to section three paragraph 6 to the laws of the time lords, you are hereby sentenced to the angel fate." The general said.

I silently wept and placed my hands over my eyes, the rumors were true; Weeping Angels are just exiled time-lords.

"Please…Please don't. I'm not a time-lord, I don't even know what law I violated." I silently begged them.

"You abused our laws and broke the sacred bond of trust. You were read in the sacred prophecy of the time war and attempted to change the future. You were warned before you were told that this would result in exile." He told me in a frustrated tone.

"It wasn't m-me. Please I was f-f-framed I swear. I'm not even a time-lord!" I sobbed at his feet.

Before I know it his main advisors are forcing me down onto the floor. I know that the people rooms away can hear me screaming for mercy.

The general pulls a large syringe from a drawer on the wall and lifts it, prepared to plunge it into my arm. The substance inside is gray as stone and the needle is massive. I let out a final scream before the syringe enters my arm, I can feel my body solidifying into rock as they all stare at me.

"Before you go, your exile will be revoked if you ever managed to gather 1,000 years of stolen time energy." He explains.

"Many harvesting plants can be found, you will never be able to talk unless your exile is revoked. Good luck." With that I am sent to sleep, as if seemingly forever.

* * *

><p>My eyes blink to life as in a matter of milliseconds my body returns to a flesh state. I have a long white dress and wings, like an angel. My hair is curly on my head, and it hurts that I won't be able to communicate with people. A note is on the door that has an envelope attached.<p>

_Sorry, we forgot to attach these before your transformation, and therefore you have to do it yourself. The ears in this envelope will allow you to hear things when you are basically "frozen in stone", Happy Hunting!" ~The Time-Lords_

Inside there are two solid ears that make me put my hands to the sides of my head. I almost want to be sick when I realize there are no ears yet. I quickly place them on and they attach themselves quickly and efficiently.

I approach the open door that I had not noticed before in the back of the room and open it cautiously. Immediately, a gardener sees me and freezes as I turn to stone. I hear the sound of a breaking pot and quick footsteps.

When I am transformed back to flesh the gardener is gone and the pot he was holding is smashed on the ground. I quickly sprint down the pathway and get to the end in an instant. The time-lords weren't kidding when they said that angels were fast.

I guess it's real then, I have become something I have feared since my childhood. I am a weeping angel.

I quickly learn that I am not the first Weeping Angel to have been created here. I quickly follow the path to a maze for angels. A forewarning sign is posted overhead.

**ANGELS BEWARE, EXITING THIS MAZE WILL ALLOW YOU INTO THE WORLD TO BEGIN YOUR TIME QUEST, BUT MANY TRAPS ARE SET THAT WILL DOOM YOU FOREVER, ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

I pay almost no attention to the sign, I need to get out of here and harvest some energy, no matter how cruel it is. I have to send people away from their families and back in time and steal their years.

The only good thing is that the people will never know it was I who sent them back. I suddenly stop walking in my tracks. At the end of the maze is another angel, it looks as if she was frozen when she turned left, and I'm guessing either a mirror is there or someone is standing there. I quickly take a sharp turn to the right to avoid the trap. I quickly spot another angel that is also frozen straight ahead of me. This is going to be a long maze.

* * *

><p>My ears pick up every last sound that everyone around me makes, such as the scuffle of shoes, the bark of a dog, and even the rushing of water. When I got out of the maze it was the darkness of the night and I now stand on top of the central park fountain in New York City. Every few seconds I will come to life and then quickly fade back, the eyes are coming from all directions and occasionally nobody sees me.<p>

My plan is to wait until darkness falls and scoop up as many unsuspecting victims as possible. I was surprised when I saw two time-lords today, especially considering the maze let out on Earth.

The two I saw were both completely different and I knew they were time- lords from their hurried expressions and their questioning companions. I'm surprised that not one of them looked at me for being an angel, they should notice.

Night falls much quicker than I realize, and in almost no time I am flesh and able to move. I quickly notice a young couple walking down the lane. I grimace as I think about this being my first victim. I sprint up to behind them and touch the boy. The girl's hand falls into nothing less and she looks around frightened. She catches me and I am frozen again. My hand is pointing at her and she is terrified. She screams and frees me back to flesh so that I can quickly send her back as well. A small counter appears on the inside of my arm. It says 52 years out of 1,000. This is slightly discouraging seeing as I must do this to almost 50 people in order to go home.

Since nobody is near me, I am still flesh with wings. I look around and start to think about what I just did. I think about how the two people I just touched are most likely dead now. A small touch which can be as tender as a loving parent can ruin lives and destroy families.

I quickly go back to the fountain where I was previously and cover my face. I silently weep into my hands until I am frozen into place.

* * *

><p>Many Years Later...<p>

It has been a long time since I was first exiled. What I didn't know about my sentence is that you must steal 1,000 years in 1 year or else your clock is reset. This is my 73rd try and I have a good record. I have 659 out of 1,000 years collected and 4 months left in this year. All of these years have made me bitter, and I feel pleasure in taking years away to benefit myself. I no longer weep for grief, but I weep to lure in people, and then before they know it they are gone. Sometimes I even risk scaring the people before their death. I will strike a pose and make a scary face so that they go back in fear.

I don't know what will happen if – WHEN I get back. I want to take my revenge on those time-lords who sentenced me to this life. I wish I could send all of them back. Separate them from their Tardis and steal the hundreds of years that are available to them.

I believe that when someone makes eye contact with me, my entire body turns to stone.

In addition to that every person that I touch with the tip of my finger, my heart grows a little bit closer to stone as well.

My name is Clara Oswin Oswald I was born to save the Doctor, and I will do whatever it takes to get revenge on him.

**A/N: Okay, so I just have to say that I know it didn't tie in that much with it being Clara and if you don't like that then pretend it didn't happen. What happened is the Doctor changed the future and somehow Clara was caught, I didn't explain how at all, but it happened. **


End file.
